callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lever Action
The Lever Action is a weapon appearing as an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and as a sniper rifle in Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Lever Action was added to the Assault Rifles class on Xbox One on November 18th, 2015. It can only be acquired through Supply Drops or Advanced Supply Drops. The weapon is a very high damage weapon, sporting a 2 shot kill at short to medium range and a 3 shot kill beyond that. The weapon's lever is cocked very fast when firing, giving it a fire rate of 631 RPM, like a semi-automatic rifle. This weapon's main downside is that it has a magazine capacity of 8 rounds, with no way to increase this. This is the same as the M1 Garand, which faces the same issue. This forces the player to use their rounds wisely, instead of rapidly firing them off as they would with the MK14, which has a capacity of 20 rounds and can mount Extended Mags. This weapon can mount all standard assault rifle attachments with the exception of the Extended Mags, as stated above. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Stock *Tracker *Grenade Launcher *Foregrip *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Gallery Lever Action AW.png|The Lever Action in first person Lever Action Iron Sights.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: WWII Campaign The Lever Action (referred to as Winchester 94 in the game files) is briefly seen in the campaign without a scope. It is wielded by Ronald "Red" Daniels during the intro cutscene of "Stronghold". Multiplayer The weapon was added to the sniper rifles class as part of the Attack of the Undead event on May 29th, 2018. The Lever Action features the highest rate of fire of any manual-action sniper rifles, with a similar damage model to the Type 38, Lee-Enfield and De Lisle, being a one shot kill to the torso and above. The Lever Action is favorable for rapid follow-up shots and good handling characteristics but has one key weakness: its reload time is rather slow, putting the player out of the fight for up to 6 seconds. Hustle is recommended to reduce this time, but if the player can manage to stay in s safe location another basic training might suit the player better. The Lever Action might be considered a mix between the two archetypes of semi-auto and manual-action sniper rifles, as its fire rate is near the PTRS-41's effective fire rate, but also possesses the good handling traits of bolt-action snipers. Nazi Zombies The Lever action is available in The Final Reich, Gröesten Haus, The Darkest Shore , The Shadowed Throne, Bodega Cervantes, U.S.S. Mount Olympus and Altar of Blood in the Mystery Box for 1000 Jolts, and in The Tortured Path in the Sniper Rifle Waffenbox for 3000 Jolts. Damage is good, surpassing the Lee-Enfield, doing good damage up until the early 20s. Rate of fire, like its Multiplayer counterpart, is favorable, being able to follow up on missed shots with ease. Reloads are still rather long but Schnellblitz can help remedy this. The Lever Action strangely does not feature aim assist ('Snap aim') alongside the PTRS-41 and De Lisle. It is recommended as with all sniper rifles, that the player have a back up weapon to defend them should they be caught reloading or if the situation does not favor using the Lever Action. When upgraded, the Lever Action becomes the Trixie, gaining increased damage and ammunition. The Trixie is effective until the late 30s but reloads are still an issue, more so if the player does not have Schnellblitz, and as such the player should adopt a mobile playstyle, avoiding zombies the player cannot kill and training the zombies. As the damage output is rather high, and the Trixie has a high fire rate, the Trixie can be used to good effect on Wüstlings and Brenners, similar to the PTRS-41 and Karabin. Gallery Lever Action WWII.jpg|The Lever Action in first person Lever Action campaign model WWII.png|The model seen in campaign Lever Action Daniels WWII.png|The rifle being wielded by "Red" Daniels Trivia Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The rear sight on the Lever Action clips through the player's right hand, appears to be folded back, and springs upward when aiming. This can be seen when using a high FOV on PC. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Sniper Rifles